


Crazy for You

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Clubbing, Community: comment_fic, Crossover Pairing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Music, Nightclub, Prompt Fic, Romance, Song: Crazy for You, The Bronze, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot. It is Saturday night. Dawn Summers goes to the Bronze. While there, she attracts the attention of a certain Spirit of the Millennium Ring. What will happen? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new oneshot I cooked up. It's a crossover between Buffy and Yu-Gi-Oh. I was listening to "Crazy for You" by Madonna and "One More Diamond/The Ball" from the soundtrack to the 1997 film "Batman and Robin", and a picture of Dawn Summers walking into the Bronze and catching the eye of Yami Bakura appeared in my mind. Plus, I read the oneshot called "It's in the books" by Bellec on FanFiction.Net, which I think is a pretty good read; it really inspired me.
> 
> So I decided to type this up. And, since this is an Alternate Universe, Dawn is a normal teenager; she's not the Key.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. And fellow genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Plus, the lyrics to Crazy for You by Madonna and How You Remind Me by Nickelback belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots, stories and crossovers I cook up from time to time.

Crazy for You

Dawn Summers shivered as she walked into the Bronze. It was a tall black brick building. During the day, it didn’t look so bad – just a normal building like any other. But at nighttime, Dawn felt as though there was something exciting waiting inside.

She wore a blue turtleneck covered by a black leather jacket, black Levis, and white sneakers. Luckily the Bronze didn’t have an age limit, except for when it came to the alcohol, as Anya had confided to her about once, telling her that one time, when she was in high school, she had went to the Bronze, and asked for a beer. The bartender insisted on seeing proof of identification. So, finally, Anya decided to settle for a Coke instead. Plus, she had gone there before, with Buffy one night so they could spend some “quality sister time” together. She didn’t seem to mind that at all.

Now however, she wanted to sit and watch the couples out on the dance floor.

Unfortunately, she failed to notice the dark brown pair of eyes with a lustful glow from the shadows while watching her every step.

********************

Yami Bakura was smirking to himself as he slithered snake-like unseen through the dancing crowd. He was wearing his usual outfit – his blue and white striped shirt, blue Levis, and black and white striped shoes. The main piece was a black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles. Around his neck was the Millennium Ring.

He had been watching her from across the room. His dark chocolate orbs crawled over every inch of the curves that made her a young woman.

Dawn Summers.

Even her name excited him so. So did the sway of her hips as he watched her walk across the threshold and into the Bronze. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he stepped up to where she stood, keeping his lustful glance on her.

**************************

Dawn couldn’t help but feel as though someone was watching her.

She looked around. Everyone else was too busy being absorbed in conversation, or dancing to pay attention to her.

So who was it she felt was burning a glance at her back...?

“Well, hello, Dawn.”

She gasped and turned back to the bar. There he stood in front of her.

Blue and white striped shirt.

Blue Levis.

And – now this was what really caught her attention – over the blue and white striped shirt was the black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles.

She blinked. _No way! It can’t be him!_ she thought.

But it was...

He smirked, his white canine teeth seeming to become much sharper and gleaming much brighter in the overhead lights.

Then he looked up and smirked as “Crazy for You” by Madonna began to play...

***Crazy for You*  
~~Madonna~~**

_Swaying room as the music starts_  
_ Strangers making the most of the dark_  
_ Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_  
_ Can’t you feel the weight of my stare_  
_ You’re so close but still a world away_  
_ What I’m dying to say, is that_

Yami Bakura reached over and took Dawn’s hand. Then, still smiling that enigmatic smile, he led her to the dance floor.

“Shh,” he said as he placed a finger on her lips. “Just listen to the music.”

He then placed a hand on her waist and held one of her hands with the other. Then he purred,

“Now, just follow my lead. You’ll learn, Dawn. You’ll learn.”

Dawn smiled shyly as she began to waltz with him.

_(Chorus)_  
_ I’m crazy for you_  
_ Touch me once and you’ll know it’s true_  
_ I never wanted anyone like this_  
_ It’s all brand new, you’ll feel it in my kiss_  
_ I’m crazy for you, crazy for you_

Dawn listened to the music, as Yami Bakura had suggested while letting him lead her in the waltzing.

_Trying hard to control my heart_  
_ I walk over to where you are_  
_ Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_  
_ Every breath I’m deeper into you_  
_ Soon we two are standing still in time_  
_ If you read my mind, you’ll see_

_I’m crazy for you_  
_ Touch me once and you’ll know it’s true_  
_ I never wanted anyone like this_  
_ It’s all brand new, you’ll feel it in my kiss_  
_ I’m crazy for you, crazy for you_

As the song began to fade away into the night air, Dawn looked at Yami Bakura, only to see he was still smiling at her.

“See?” he said. “I was right. You can dance, once you get the hang of it.”

She nodded. Somehow she knew he was right. For some reason she just knew she was a natural when it came to the waltz; she just didn’t see it in front of her.

Until now.

Dawn was snapped out of her musings when she heard the opening notes of “How You Remind Me” by Nickelback, and felt Yami Bakura’s lips upon her own.

But... for some reason... she didn’t mind a bit.

***How You Remind Me*  
~~Nickelback~~**

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_ I couldn’t cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_ Tired of living like a blind man_  
_ I’m sick of sight without a sense of feeling_  
_ And this is how you remind me_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_

As the song played, Dawn and Yami Bakura left the Bronze.

“You know,” said Dawn, “I like that song, ‛How You Remind Me’ by Nickelback. It’s really neat.”

_(Chorus)_  
_ It’s not like you to say sorry_  
_ I was waiting on a different story_  
_ This time I’m mistaken_  
_ for handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_ and I’ve been wrong, I’ve been down,_  
_ into the bottom of every bottle_  
_ these five words in my head_  
_ scream are we having fun yet?_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no_  
_ yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_It’s not like you didn’t know that_  
_ I said I love you and I swear I still do_  
_ And it must have been so bad_  
_ ‛Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_  
_ This is how, you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_

Yami Bakura nodded.

“I agree,” he said. “And” – he said this as he took her hand – “it’s a cool song to slow dance to.”

He then raised the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it.

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_ I couldn’t cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_ And this is how you remind me_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_

_It’s not like you to say sorry_  
_ I was waiting on a different story_  
_ This time I’m mistaken_  
_ for handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_ and I’ve been wrong, I’ve been down,_  
_ into the bottom of every bottle_  
_ these five words in my head_  
_ scream are we having fun yet?_  
_ yet yet_  
_ are we having fun yet_  
_ are we having fun yet_  
_ are we having fun yet_

The grass in Domino Park was sparkling with fairy and moonlight as Yami Bakura and Dawn slow danced, with Yami Bakura smiling into her eyes the whole time.  
In that moment, Yami Bakura knew he loved her.

Dawn Summers.

The little sister of Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments and feedback are very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
